


Tunnel Vision

by mayers



Series: Juphelia AUs [1]
Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Meeting At A Party AU, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayers/pseuds/mayers
Summary: Instead of an accidental altercation in a dark alley, it’s a clumsy encounter at sorority house party. And instead of Jules running away from the green-haired stranger, she wants to get as close to her as possible.





	Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Particularly inspired by this gif set: mayers.tumblr.com/post/159771435161.

Ophelia had her palm pressed firmly against the wall, feeling the ripples of bass from the Kodak Black song blasting through the sorority house against her fingertips. She was buzzed, there was no doubt about it, and she looked down at the dark concoction she made for herself in her pink plastic cup with the knowledge that she was probably two sips away from stepping into drunk territory.

She let out a breath and downed the rest of the bitter drink, feeling a drop of it spill down her cheek. Ophelia crushed the empty cup in her hands, laughing at herself as she wiped her cheek. She didn’t intend to stay at the party, and she definitely didn’t intend to get drunk there, but alas, there she was, teetering and surveying the spinning room.

The living space was full of beautiful people. Maybe that was the alcohol speaking, but still. Ophelia turned her teetering into dancing, feeling over the pocket of her leather jacket to make sure she still had her box of weed close. She’d only come to the party to sell, and she'd made a killing, as usual, but she liked the song and she liked the free-for-all keg even more. So, there she was, singing along to “Tunnel Vision” and checking out every party-goer she could.

Ophelia met eyes with a guy standing by the keg, and he gave her a small smirk. She smiled a little too soon. She looked down to see his tasteless ‘I’m a choking hazard’ t-shirt and her smile immediately turned into a grimace. He nodded, stepping forward and undoubtedly making his way towards her.

Ophelia nearly vomited at the prospect of the dude even saying hello to her, so she quickly pushed herself off the wall and towards the back of the house to avoid him. She placed her cup on an empty chair and swiftly walked through a smoke cloud of marijuana and into what looked like the kitchen, looking back to make sure she cleared him.

She felt a sudden force against her and she turned her head to see a mass of blonde, wavy hair in front of her.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Ophelia mumbled, feeling herself clutch the stranger’s forearm, “Just trying to avoid-”

Amused blue eyes looked down at her and Ophelia lost all function of her mouth. The girl she was still holding onto offered her a grin, searching Ophelia’s face.

“Avoid...?” the girl asked.

“Uh, the...” Ophelia began, using her other arm to point a finger behind her, “This douche bag with this... shirt.”

“You alright?” the blonde asked, her perfume smelling like bubblegum. Ophelia grinned, letting go of her arm and stepping back a little. This girl was stunning, and Ophelia knew that she’d be just as speechless sober.

“Uh, perfect,” Ophelia said, “You, uh... you want weed?” Ophelia cringed at her impulsive ploy to keep talking to this girl, but was relieved by her chuckle.

“I’m okay, thank you,” she answered, her voice clear over the muffled music, “Oh, are you that girl who sells the really good stuff?”

“Well,” Ophelia scoffed with a smug shrug of her shoulders, “I guess that’s my reputation for a reason.”

“Are you having a good time, um...”

“Ophelia.”

“Ophelia,” the stranger repeated, the name sounding particularly nice when spoken by such an inviting voice, “I’m Jules. Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ophelia said, looking at Jules’ glossy lips, “Who knew sorority girls could throw such a rager? I thought they spent all their time braiding each other’s hair and quoting Taylor Swift.”

Jules cocked her head with an entertained expression, biting the side of her cheek and stifling a smile. Ophelia’s eyes widened immediately.

“Fuck me,” she muttered, “And of course you’re in the sorority, because you were just checking to make sure I was enjoying myself. Oh, my God. I talk a lot when I’m nervous and- and it’s part of my charm, if I’m being honest-”

“Nervous?” Jules asked, biting her lip. Ophelia cleared her throat, trying to summon her usual cockiness and pushing back her shoulders.

“How often do you guys have these parties?” she asked, unconsciously playing with a strand of her hair, “This is my first and it’s kind of a tragedy that I haven't been to one before.”

“Not that often,” Jules answered matter-of-factly, her eyes refusing to break away from Ophelia’s, “The clean-up is a total... ordeal.”

“I can imagine,” Ophelia answered, interlacing her fingers.

“You live on campus, too?”

“No. Real close, though,” Ophelia replied with a quick nod, “In an apartment by the record store, if you know it.”

“Totally,” Jules said, “I’ve never gone in, though.”

“You should.”

“You guys have Taylor Swift?” Jules flirted. Ophelia took a breath in and looked to the side, the sides of her mouth curled up.

“We have everything,” Ophelia answered, shamelessly glancing at Jules’ lips again, “And I’ll make sure to give you my unwarranted opinion on your choices, too.”

“Oh, that’s not an extra charge or anything?”

“For you? Complimentary.”

“So sweet,” Jules sarcastically cooed, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. Ophelia laughed, stepping forward as she felt an elbow dig into her back.

“Fuck, it’s so crowded.” She looked back, her heart sinking when she made eye contact with the very douche bag she ran away from.

“God,” she whined, looking back at Jules, “Sorry, I’d literally rather watch grass grow than talk to this guy.”

“What guy?” Jules asked, looking past Ophelia’s shoulder. The way her forehead crinkled confirmed she saw him. “Oh, rats. He looks like a jerk-head.”

“Rats? Jerk-head?” Ophelia laughed. Jules went into escape-mode and pushed her drink into Ophelia’s grip before taking her other hand. Ophelia let the blonde lead her through the kitchen and around a corner under the staircase, where the Greek letters representing the sorority were hung up on a wall. Ophelia took a sip of Jules’ drink as Jules let go and urgently opened a door.

“Oh, gross,” Ophelia groaned, “Is that water?” Jules coolly lead her into the room, where the ceiling sharply dipped downward.

“Watch your head,” Jules softly warned. Ophelia listened, ducking down and plopping down on one of the soft cushions on the floor. She gently rubbed her eye, making sure not to mess up her makeup.

“Damn, what is this place?” Ophelia mumbled.

“Cool, right?” Jules chuckled, leaving the door ajar, “And that’s rosé.” She took her drink back, taking a sip. “I’m not a beer person.”

“I understand,” Ophelia said, putting her hand up in defense, “I wouldn’t make fun of you. I’m not a jerk-head.”

Jules tried to shoot her a phony insulted look but instead just looked amused. She sat on her side across from Ophelia and stretched her long legs out as much as her skirt let her. Ophelia focused on Jules, her ears still ringing from the music blasting from the front room. It was quite muffled in the cramped space, not that being in a cramped space with this beautiful stranger was a bad thing.

Ophelia looked up through thick lashes, scratching the back of her neck.

“Thank you for rescuing me,” she said kindly, “There is nothing worse than... that species of boy.”

“No problem,” Jules answered, swallowing another sip of her wine.

“Okay, if I were you, I’d be calling myself a hero for that escape,” Ophelia answered.

“My job is to make sure the party goes smoothly,” Jules answered with an adorable shrug, “Part of that means being on creep-watch.”

“That’s one hell of a marketable skill,” Ophelia said with a coy smirk. Jules laughed, her dimples caving into her cheeks as she looked down at her drink humbly. Ophelia swallowed hard, taking in how totally intoxicating and complicated the girl across from her was. Totally confident out in the crowd, but shy taking compliments one-on-one.  

“So, if you were to come in the record store,” Ophelia said, “Which you _better_ do, what album would you pick up?”

“Hmm,” Jules thought, her blue eyes darting up at the ceiling as she pondered the question, “‘You Haunt Me’ by Sir Sly. I can’t stop listening to that one lately.”

“Marry me,” Ophelia said plainly, earning another laugh from Jules, “I love them.”

“No way.”

“Not even exaggerating, ‘Ghost’ changed me as a person.”

“Gosh, that’s a good one,” Jules added, “I want to see them so bad.”

“Me, too,” Ophelia approved, “I have one of those concert update apps and I have them bookmarked but they haven’t performed here in, like, ages. It’s a damn shame.”

“Agreed, Ophelia,” Jules answered, finishing her drink and putting the cup on the baby blue carpet, "Agreed."

“We’re quite compatible,” Ophelia cockily stated. Jules let out another chuckle, her cheeks pink.

“I’d have to agree with that, too," Jules replied. She put her finger in the air and excitedly pulled her phone out of her pocket, quickly navigating to her music collection and selecting the album they were just gushing over. Ophelia watched curiously, grinning as the familiar beginning notes spilled out of the phone's speakers. Jules smiled, putting her phone beside her empty cup. 

"I mean, the music out there isn't terrible," Jules said, cocking her head to the door, "But, this is more fitting."

"You're a really great host," Ophelia flirted, "Very attentive to your guests."

"Well, one in particular," Jules teased, "Maybe I should go out there, check on things..."

"Maybe not," Ophelia interrupted. Jules chuckled as she smoothed down her skirt and rested her hand on her exposed thigh.

Ophelia's gaze focused on Jules' thigh, then darted to her lips again. She stared at them hungrily, hearing her heartbeat in her ears. Jules slowly shifted closer to Ophelia, their faces inches apart, and studied Ophelia's face. She made a note of the beauty mark by Ophelia's right eye, of how her gaze was the absolute definition of stirring, of how her full lips were very slightly parted.

The liquid courage seemed to push Jules into leaning forward and finally feeling the lips she was so drawn to. The expectations didn't do the reality any justice. Ophelia quickly responded as if she was being tugged forward, her hand quickly finding the nape of Jules' neck. She pulled her closer, Jules' tongue tasting like alcohol and mint.

Jules ran her hands up the arms of this girl whose last name she didn't even know, the suddenness and excitement of the moment consuming her and making her pull the girl down over her. Jules felt the angle of the ceiling bump her head, and she quietly moaned out of surprise. Ophelia smiled against their kiss, shifting and pulling back to look down as Jules rested her head on a propped up pillow.

"I don't ever do this kind of thing," Jules whispered breathlessly, yearning to kiss Ophelia again.

"Do you want to keep go-"

"Yes," Jules interrupted with an eager nod.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Ophelia leaned down again, hovering over Jules as their kisses got deeper and slower. Her entire body was buzzing. She felt Jules' gentle hands on her waist, and Ophelia's arms gave out, allowing her to press up against Jules completely. She felt the swell of her chest, the dip of her waist, the heat of her skin. Jules let out a soft moan of joy, making Ophelia smirk again.

They made out for what felt like only a short while, when in reality, they got three quarters into a 12-song album. The party outside suddenly got louder, making them separate and look towards the door in confusion. They heard amused yells and laughs and Ophelia sat up, her green hair a disheveled mess.

"I swear, they better not have broken anything," Jules warned, smoothing down her hair and clothes and reaching for her phone to turn off the music. Ophelia suddenly remembered that Harris must have been worried sick about her, as she told him she'd be back within the hour and it had definitely been longer than that. She fished her phone out of her back pocket, seeing a crap load of texts and calls from him.

"Fuck, I totally forgot to get back to my friend," Ophelia whined, "I was supposed to help him close up the store. Fuck, fuck, fuck." She cautiously got up, making sure not to hit her head as she gained her bearings. Jules quickly stood, facing Ophelia with a devilish grin. Ophelia mirrored it. She knew that Jules didn't regret a second. And Ophelia didn't either.

The unmistakable sound of glass breaking roared from the other side of the door, and Jules' blue eyes widened. They snapped out of their love struck daze and realized they both had places to be.

"Great party," Ophelia said smoothly, opening the door and walking out, realizing she totally just necked with a stranger in what was basically a closet. Bucket list, for sure. "See you around?"

"Yeah," Jules said sweetly. Ophelia gave her one last grin and turned around, not too worried about Harris' imminent scolding. After all, she had a wicked story to tell him.


End file.
